Just a Little Bit of Focus
by chachingmel123
Summary: When the Sheng Gong Wu, Crown of Ares was activated nobody really took the Wu seriously. It allowed the user to have a little bit of focus. Useless for those who are about to focus, but what happens when Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, known for always being distracted gets his hands on it? Wouldn't he become quite terrifying? REWRITING CHAPTER 4!
1. Chapter 1

Just a little bit of Focus

Summary: When the Sheng Gong Wu, Crown of Ares was activated nobody really took the Wu seriously. It allowed the user to have a little bit of focus. Useless for those who are about to focus, but what happens when Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, known for always being distracted gets his hands on it? Wouldn't he become quiet terrifying?

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Enjoy!

"Gather around, children," Dojo Kanojo Cho said, as Clay Balley, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko and the recently made Shoku warrior rank Raimundo Pedrosa appeared.

Master Fung was right before him.

"What Shen Gong Wu is it this time, Dojo?" Kimiko said.

Dojo opened the Ancient scroll and the middle started moving as he said. "It's the Crown of Ares. It's a Shang Gong Wu that allows the user to focus"

"Focus and allow the user to shoot beams out of their eyes?" Omi said, excitedly.

"Ur, no" Dojo said, making Omi deflate "It just helps you focus"

"That's it? That sounds like a useless Wu" Raimundo said, "Who here has trouble focusing?"

"Not me," Kimiko said.

"Certainly not me," Omi said, smugly.

"If I had trouble focusing. I wouldn't be able to widdle my wood." Clay said.

"You cannot underestimate this Wu. Although the Wu is useless to us" Master Fung said, "You must all remember that It's still a Wu. The Wu is but an extension of oneself. Only a user can bring out a Wu true strength. Just because It's useless in our hands doesn't mean there isn't somebody out there, who would see it as a treasure."

All of the Dragon Warriors looked at each other.

What kind of person would turn such a Wu into a treasure?

#Chase Young Palace#

" **I'm sensing a Shang Gong Wu!** " Wuya suddenly said, right next to Chase who was thankful that she wasn't coming any closer to bother him while he had his breakfast.

"...It's the Crown of Ares" She said, coming out of it, before explaining. "The Shang Gong Wu allows the wearer to have a focused mind"

"A Shang Gong Wu that allows one's mind to focus?" Chase said, sipping his questionable soup. "Then I don't need it. It would only take up space"

"But what about the Xiaolin warriors?" Wuya said, the Wu was useless to her too but the thought of letting a Shang Go Wu go to those brats...

"Don't worry Wuya. It's useless to them too, each one of them has excellent focus" Chase said, "It doesn't matter who gets it. It's not a Wuya you can boast about or win a Showdown with"

Yes, the Wu was trash.

#Rome#

"Damn, where is everybody?" Jack said, following his Jack Spicer Shen Gong Wu locator.

He had been wondering around for an hour and yet, there was no flying dragon swooping down, there was no kick coming from above, there were no lions trying rip off his pants and chase him all over Rome and there certainly wasn't any Wuya.

If he didn't know any better, everybody who was supposed to be here thought it was a waste of their time and was allowing him to have it.

Now that was insulting.

And then he saw it.

In a statue of Zeus's hand was a glowing object.

 _Shouldn't it be in the statue of Ares?_ He had to wonder.

He activated his jet pack and flow upwards the light to get a better look.

It was the Wu he was looking for, the crown was beautifully crafted and seemed to shine, he picked it up and said with teary eyes.

"It's like looking at myself in a mirror. You were deemed useless too, huh?" He said, pocking the crown and sighing and saying "I don't even get to scream 'Jack Bot's Attack'. This really isn't my day."

Then his mind began to wonder, making him say. "We'll it's time for some evil Rome ice-cream. But I'm broke." He suddenly reminded himself before he suddenly cheered up and saying. "Jack, why do you have to pay? Your evil!"

He laughed as if he was doing something truly noteworthy.

Chase Young and Wuya who happened to take a peek at Jack, couldn't help but sigh at his idiocy

"What a complete and utter failure" Wuya said. "And I used to depend on this guy. Those were the most shameful months of my life"

Indeed, it was.

#Back in Jack's lab#

"Alright. How many Shang Gong Wu do I have?" Jack said, back in his lab as he went to his painfully almost empty Shen Gong Wu rack.

He found that he only had the Changing chopsticks and the Manchurian Musca.

Everything else belonged to the Xiaolin Warriors.

The word 'failure' hovered over his head.

"Three whole years of Shen Gong Wu hunting and I only have 2, Shen Gong Wu!?" He said, and he actually started crying. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

And what was worse was that the Sheng Gong Wu's were no longer seen as all-powerful anymore.

And the 'crow' that was watching him rolled Its eyes and flow away, apparently, it had enough.

There was only so much 'Jack Spicer' it could stand, if it wasn't for Chase, it wouldn't be forced to keep coming back to watch this morn.

"What do the other Villain have that I don't have?" He said, whining like a brat. "I've got the cool clothes. The wicked evil laugh down pet. I've got the gloating down and yet, I'm the butt of everybody jokes. Why?"

Of course, he didn't want to admit, that he was coward, he never bothered to learn how to actually defend himself or that he was trying way too hard to be liked by the other Villains to the point that he would happily cast away soul just to be useful.

Then he saw the Shen Gong Wu he had taken from Rome and said. "Perhaps, this will help me focus on finding the answer that I'm looking for"

Then he put it on his forehead and said. "Crown of Ares"

The crown began to glow and his very head opened up, all the cluster that kept him distracted was in view before being sorted and brushed into a library that the Crown had created in his head.

When he came to, the crown was visible smoking and he had a splitting headache.

"Urg. Okay that was a mistake" He said, rubbing his forehead.

But then he noticed something usual.

He was not suddenly thinking about getting food or a new design for another robot that would worship the ground he walked on only to be destroyed by Omi and the gang.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack Spicer was actually one of the top brains in the world.

This was proved by the fact, that even though Jack was only 14, he could build thing's that even normal adults could not.

He had built his own train.

He had built his own robots.

He had built a robot who could take on the form of anybody in the world.

He built his own jet and drill.

If somebody took the time to actually take notice of his talent, they would wonder why such a brilliant mind acted like he did not have a brain most of the time.

They would wonder why the other villains did not visit him regularly so that he could build them things to make their lives much easier.

They would wonder why he managed to become broke and exchanged his Shen Gong Wu for money for new robots.

They would wonder why he would often be seen writing important things down.

If somebody were to try to look passed the mess that was Jack Spicer they would have realised, his mind had so much potential but it was such a mess that he came off as a complete joke to the good and bad side.

The combination of immaturity that came with growing up as rich and sheltered clashed with his High IQ and his desire to be evil.

Unfortunately, the immature side of him won the battle usually.

However, what would happen if he managed to sort his mind out?

His true worth would be unleashed.

Jack looked at his pitiful rack of Shen Gong Wu and his mind went a hundred miles per hour.

He could suddenly see things that he was too immature to see through.

His body was pitiful.

Could he call himself a villain if he ran away from a fight when his bots failed to protect him?

How many times did the Monk's destroy his bot's that he poured money and hours into?

He then got to work on a completely new tool. He would boast as usual and 'reveal' the device's he was working on true purpose.

Now that he could focus, he couldn't help but question if he was being spied on.

Everybody know his hide out and could easily plant bugs.

He boasted that he was going to make another stupid gadget when in reality, he was making a device that would document the skills a person has, that can be later injected to him slowly.

If people know he was making such a device, it would be stolen immediately by the other Villains so he had to put on the front that what he was making was useless.

No other Villain especially Chase Young understood half of the level of technology he dealt with on a regular basis.

Their mind-sets that the old ways were the best and there was no use learning new things was his greatest weapon.

It took him several days to finish, with his usual 'Jackness'.

And then he took all his essential stuff that for a very long journey away from home.

He know everything was too big, that's why he took the Changing Chopsticks and yelled. "Changing chops sticks', everything grow small enough to easily be placed in his pocket.

Then he grabbed the Manchurian Musca and yelled. "MANCHURIAN MUSCA!"

Suddenly he had become a fly.

Next step, the Xiaolin Temple.

#Xiaoling Temple several hours later#

"And are you sure, Master Fung said to take some Sheng Gong Wu?" Dogo said, it sounded very strange.

"U-Ur yeah," Kimiko said, sweating, "He said we should pick one out. A Sheng Gong Wu can activate any minute now."

"You know Master Fung," Clay said, "Always thinking one step ahead"

"That is correct," Omi said.

"We'll I don't want to disappoint the big cheese" Dojo said, before saying. "But you all need to show me your passes. Remember nobody but you can use the passes because they recognize your Chi. This way, no more Villains like Jack Spicer can get in so easily."

"This new security system is awesome," Raimundo said.

None of them were aware that in Omi clothes was a fly version of Jack Spicer, sure it was gross and full of sweat but this was the safety for him.

They all showed Dojo their passes and want into the secret chamber one at a time and took their chosen Sheng Gong Wu.

However, Jack flow out of the clothes when it was clear that the monk with the massive head was going to be the last to leave.

What he was looking for were the golden Tiger claws.

He quickly found them and whispered "MANCHURIAN MUSCA!", because he did it in bug size, he wanted to see if the Sheng Gong Wu did not need somebody shouting their names to be activated.

His speculation paid off, it activated and the bright light alerted the others.

However, Jack no longer waited for them to even see him, he quickly grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu, put it on his right hand and said normally. "Golden tiger claws"

By the time they all came down, the rift was already closed and he was long gone.

Which surprised the hell out all of them.

#With Jack#

Jack had told the Wu to take him to a Xiaolin Temple that was under the radar of Chase Young and everybody else.

The Wu transported him to Butraweia Temple, in California.

The Temple looked a lot more modern than the Xiaolin Temple but he didn't go near it, just from here, he could see that all the students were still practising and that the sun was about to go down in this part of the world.

The Temple was high on a mount and there was a town below.

There was no darkness he could use as a cover and what was worse was that their Masters who would defiantly sense him if he got close enough.

He waited a couple of hours and during that time, he went into the nearby town and found food that he easily got from a nearby vending machine.

Of course, one snack containing an unholy amount of Sugar because of the form he was in.

Nobody really cared or noticed a fly swerving through people in town, they just wanted to go about their business.

When he came back, the Temple was silent and night had fallen, he watched the students go into a certain building, which he was pretty sure was where they slept to retire for the night.

He waited another hour to make sure they were deep into sleep and then he struck.

With his mind focused, he know that he shouldn't go for the 'jackpot' right away because he did not have the stealth to steal from a Master.

However, he had more than enough experience with sneaking into apprentices' rooms.

He flew right through the opened window and instantly was on high alert as he began to pass the hundred or so apprentices.

However, when he watched earlier he was experienced enough to single out who was the most promising of them all.

He had fought with Omi countless times and had seen each of them Xiaolin apprentices grow with his own eyes.

This was the experience that allowed him to pick up the Apprentice that was the closet to being a Master out of a hundred.

There!

He flew over to the child who slightly tanned, he had blond haired swept to the side and the only indication that he was sleeping was the movement of up and down coming from his chest.

Which was a refreshing change from the loud snoring he heard all around.

With his years of stealth, he entered the kid's ear and made his way to the brain.

Thankful the kid kept his ears clean.

When he found the brain, he took out his device that he had shrunken down in his pocket much earlier.

He got dangerously close to the brain waves and latched it on, before pressing a button.

The brainwaves were suddenly redirected into the machine and he watched as the meter on it began to fill up.

When it was done and in danger of overheating, he unloaded the machine and put it back into his pocket before flying out where he came from.

He flow right out the ear and through the window before moving as far away as possible from the Temple to the south and hide under some shade, he took out his changing chopsticks and Manchurian Musca.

 _Changing chopsticks and_ _Manchurian Musca_ _._ He said, in his mind.

Suddenly he began to transform back into a human and he grow to his regular seize.

Every device he had in his pocket also grew back to their regular size as he quickly dropped them as they grew.

Now he had four Sheng Gong Wu.

However, it was nothing if he didn't have the combat skills to keep them.

He grabbed his device and pressed another button, it transformed into a helmet.

He put it on however, he took the useless regarded Wu that was the Crown of Ares and placed it on his head as well.

 _Crown of Ares!_ He thought and the crown glowed.

 _Well, here goes nothing..._ He thought, he pressed the button on the helmet and closed his eyes.

He was instantly assaulted by the knowledge he had copied.

Locations.

Techniques.

Memories.

All this was hounding into him hard and fast, he would have died because of so much knowledge trying to shove itself into his brain.

However, with a little bit of help from the Crowd of Ares the pain was only breath and with its power, he managed to organize the information into another bookshelf, which allowed him to not lose himself.

When he was finally done, he opened his eyes and something was just different about as he took off the helmet and the crown the crown off.

And it wasn't just that in which he took off, he also took off his goggles, that looked like he had gotten them from a novelty store and took off his evil Jacket.

His posture wasn't that of a boy who was trying too hard to come off as evil, he actually looked like he had some training in Martial arts.

He actually looked competent, which was shocking.

He shrank everything down except for the Golden Tiger Claw, using the changing chopstick's and pocked them.

He then put on the claws and Swiped in front of him.

 _Golden Tiger Claws._ He thought, which opened a void which he leapt through easily and landed right in the middle of town.

 _He had a machine to build._

And scene!

If you want more. Favourite and Follow. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Beta:

Grammarly

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Enjoy!

"Crown of Ares," Jack said with the crown on his head.

He had the crown on his head because he couldn't stay focused without it.

It was a race against the clock; he didn't want to have to deal with the whole town and the Temple waking up and questioning what the hell happened to all their Appliance's.

It would make it so much harder for him to work.

Thing's would go from bad to worse for him if the whole Temple came down from the mountain, he could beat most of the apprentice's, but he couldn't defeat the true Master's.

He activated his jetpack and began to work.

If he needed to get into something that required him to get small, he would use the changing chopsticks, with his new knowledge, he wasn't as nosey as he usually was when he was building something because his hands were more fluid and quieter.

He worked for hours on a blueprint his mind had come up with within minutes.

He couldn't use his 'Jack Bots' to speed up production because they were too noisy and all of them had the mind of a 5-year-old.

When something was getting too heavy, he would shrink it down so that he could carry it.

At the rate he was working, his brain was v put to good use.

Wires and Cables were everywhere as he cut them up and placed them into the device he was making.

What he was making looked like four pairs of antennas.

They weren't pretty, but he was pressed for time.

He could feel his time was running out and activated his jetpack and put the first antenna in the highest thing in town.

The radio antenna.

Then he put the other two around town in a purposeful location.

He then went to the Temples and placed it on their tallest point, if somebody heard him it was too late.

The moment he put it on, he got out a tiny remote, it wasn't glamorous, but he was pressed for time.

The sun was about to come up and knowing Temples; their day starts at sunrise.

He pressed the button, and all four activated.

"Rise and shine," He said.

A giant wave came out of all of them.

Ch 2: Only Jack could do it.

Jack landed peacefully on the ground just in time for the wave to disappear and more to continuous come out, he heard the sound of a Gong vibrating through the whole land, signifying the start of the Temple day.

He didn't have to wait long for the heavy footsteps that came from the Students and Master waking up and heading to the court for morning practice or for the Masters to make their way to their office for morning Tea.

It wasn't long before he saw Students start to appear.

However, instead of running as he should, he stood without fear.

He didn't move because of pure stupidity.

The reason why he didn't move, was because he was confident in what he had done using his mind.

The students were amazed to see him, but none of them immediately want on guard and ask who he was.

They just stared.

Finally, a Master come forward.

The man had a white beard and was old, dressed in a red tunic.

From the apprentice named Rain memories, he learned that this old man was called Master Kairu and he was the most respected Master in the whole Temple.

"Master Spicer. What brings you to this Temple?" Said, the old man and a smile slowly growing on Jack's lips.

Just like that, his money problems were solved.

To them, he was the person who owed everything, the land and them.

"Master Kairu. Just the person I wanted to see" He said, turning around and smiling.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go into your office," He said, walking up the man and using the memories of the Temples most promising apprentice, he began to walk to the man's office without hesitance.

The man followed after him without missing a beat while the Apprentices watched.

It always amazed them that somebody who was about their age or younger owned the land.

Jack walked up some stone steps and opened a wooden door to a large room, inside the room on the right was a shelf filled with books, on the left was a shelf filled with scrolls.

The carpet was red and lush, and there was a large desk in front of him that had two chairs nearest to him while a large and more comfortable looking chair was on the other side.

On the table was a set of hot Tea.

It was apparent to him that the man was about to have his morning Tea.

Jack sat on the most comfortable seat and watched to see if there was even reluctance on the man's face as he did so.

There was no protest as he took the seat.

"Would you like some Tea, Master Spicer? Forgive me, I didn't know you would be coming today" Said, the man extremely polite.

"It's understandable. I dropped by in the spire of the moment" Jack said, "In all honesty, I should be asleep right now, but certain things have made me pull an all-nighter."

"P-Please allow me to apologise on behalf of the Temple. We would like to prepare a room for you, as an apology." Said, the old man, it was unacceptable that his master had to come here instead of getting a good night sleep.

"That's very kind of you, and I'll take it later," He said, "But right now I need to talk to you."

The man was all ears.

"It's come to my attention that I am lacking in fighting ability," He said, looking the man straight in the eyes. "I wish to learn."

"Master, if you want to join this Temple all you need to is ask, and it would be so," said, the old man. "I and the other Master's will make sure you are giving our full attention. Depending on your experience and your ability to learn, you should reach the level of Shoku Warrior within three years."

Shoku Warrior?

Just like what the Dragon of the Wind had now?

Would he obtain that in 3 years?

What Jack wanted was the title that nobody in the world has right now.

"You misunderstood," He said, confusing the man. "I wish to learn from you. I want to duplicate your thought, skills and techniques so that I can put it into me."

.

.

Silence.

"What?" The man said, beyond shocked.

"Do you want me to repeat it or is there some problem?" Jack said, looking directly into the man's eyes.

From the memories, he knows that this old man was an honourable man who did not like people taking shortcuts.

He was asking the man if he could steal everything he had trained countless years to obtain.

What he was asking the man to do was against the man's very moral code.

However, for Jack, this was a test.

He wanted to see how much he could get away with, turning the man against his morals.

He wanted to see if the transmissions were enough to make the man, go against his very moral code.

He could see the fight in the man's eyes.

So, the man will is strong enough to fight the beams He couldn't help but observe.

However, the fight only lasted for a second before the victory was declared.

The man's eyes grow dim as he got down on one knee and said. "Of course, Master. Anything you wish, I will do."

He was the victor.

He got out the changing chopsticks and placed it on the Manchurian Musca.

Changing Chopsticks! He thought and the watched the Wu grow to regular size.

Manchurian Musca He thought, and suddenly he was fly.

The man was surprised to see him change but he did not move as Jack entered him through his right ear, by now he had pretty much memorised how to get to a human brain.

The brain waves inside the old man were much worse than the head he had entered last time.

Maybe it was the ongoing conflict that arose from the man being forced to do what he usually would not do.

With his new movements, he managed to dodge all the strikes and get close enough to take out the device and placed it on the man brain.

He turned it on.

The Brainwaves were sucked into the device until it was full.

Then Jack removed the device and made his way out before the brain waves could recover and go after him.

He, flow out of the man's ear and thought. Manchurian Musca and Changing chopsticks!

He returned to normal and the device he was holding in his hand become full size.

"Leave and no matter what you hear, do not come in. The same thing goes for everybody else." He said.

The man bowed and left.

Than Jack pressed a button and it became a helmet, he touched the crown that he hadn't taken off since he started building.

He sent a quick prayer to his brain.

He wasn't just about to absorb a Master's information. A monster who was old and had knowledge that far exceed Master Fung own, because of his age.

He took a breath and pressed the button.

Immediately the world worst headache assaulted him, and Jack lost consciousness.

#Inside his mind#

Jack opened his eyes to find that he was in the space where the three bookshelves were, the Crown of Ares floated behind him.

And that's when an unholy amount of information assaulted him, whacking him clean off his feet and the Crown made bookshelves.

But The information just kept on coming, the crown was trying it best, but it was too much and too fast for it to handle.

One bookshelf after another sprung up, but after the 8th bookshelf, the Crown had reached its limit.

A Trash Sheng Gong Wu will always be trash.

And without anything to store that Knowledge, the knowledge ran rampant inside his head.

On the outside, Jack's head was enlarging, and blood was coming out of his nose, ears and eyes.

Jack could feel it.

He was going to die.

It was too much.

He had tried to consume too much knowledge too soon.

It would have been better if he had done it in small pieces at a time, wait for a year or two to absorb it all, but he just had to dive right in.

This mistake will cost him his life.

The crown had lost its shine, and he felt like he and it were going to die together.

It had taken on too much, and the knowledge was bounding into brutally, wanting to destroy it.

A Wu wouldn't usually shatter, but the Crown of Ares was weaker than most Wu's.

However, at that moment, Jack did not want to die.

No.

He refused to go down like this!

He made his way to the Crown.

"Damn it. We're not going to die. We're going to live" Jack said, banging on it. "I refuse to die. You're going to pull through. You're the best Sheng Gong Wu; I have ever had. You see my flaws, and yet he still helped me."

The Crown was the only one who hadn't abandoned him.

The first person who took his evil side, seriously, Wuya was now with Chase Young after she had ditched him four times and only came crawling back when her new 'partner' or plan failed her.

He was a rebound guy to her.

He gave Panda Boba his Sheng Gong Wu but not only did the man double-cross him by selling his bots back to him but with a different skin, and if that wasn't bad enough he was even turned into a mindless Zombie.

He freed Hennible Roy Bean, and yet he was tricked into almost becoming a permanent Monkey, and he would have become a Zombie for life, all because he wanted to help.

He hired a cyclops and yet he was reduced to the monster foot scrubber.

He planted the seed of evil and yet, it didn't even take a day before the plant to turned on him, and he became a plant.

Chase Young was his hero, and yet, he knows the man only tolerated him because sometimes he did genuinely come up with good ideas.

Not even his robot double stuck beside him, the bot ended up going solo and gave him the boot out of a tall tree in a Showdown.

Somewhere along the way, he had stopped having self-respect for himself and become a somebody who just wanted to be useful to the Heylin side, no matter what they did to him.

He just kept on coming back, satisfied with only being a pawn in somebody else's game.

He was well aware that nobody on the side of Good or the Haylin side wanted to be in the same room as him.

But he put on a mask and gave the impression that it didn't bother him, even though he was already a crybaby to them anyway.

And then he found this Wu that nobody wanted and it felt like he was looking at himself in the mirror.

When he put it on, he felt like it could change himself, he felt like he could become somebody amazing.

That's why he couldn't die yet.

They couldn't die yet.

"Crown of Ares you're not a trash Sheng Gong Wu! You are my treasure!" He said, "I and you are the same. We are both disregarded by everybody around us as nothing, and we can't do anything about it because we're too weak. We're too stupid. But do you want to go out like that?"

He banged again with tears rolling down his face.

"Do you really want to go out without doing a single meaningful thing in your life? Do you really want to go out and be remembered as weak and useless?" He said.

The crown still did not glow, and the darkness of the world began to swallow Jack whole.

He began to sink.

So, this was it? He thought.

This was how he was going to end?

Was he going to die a failure?

Jack let death sweep over him.

Suddenly he was assaulted by a bright light.

The light knocked him back to his sense's, and he opened his eyes to find that it was the Crown.

The Crown was glowing.

And very vibrantly as well.

It shouldn't have been possible, but the Sheng Gong Wu was responded to him on an emotional level.

Master Fung had been right.

What made a Sheng Gong Wu wasn't the power in itself.

It was the wielder who could bring out its real power.

A blast of light penetrated the space and blew the darkness away; Jack witnessed the creation of many bookshelves and all the knowledge that ran rampant began to fill them, up.

If one ran out, two more would appear.

"HELL YEAH!" He said, reverting to the old jack for a moment.

He watched as the knowledge that was too much for him to handle was sorted, within minutes.

When it was done the Crown began to transform, it started much thinner but that just made it more beautiful in his eyes.

The Crown of Ares was no longer trash; it had transformed into a treasure, something that was only thought to be a myth.

Jack Spicer of all people, had made a Treasure.

The Crown had been through many far worthier hands over the years, and yet nobody had managed to do what Jack had done.

The Crown floated to him, and he hugged it.

The Crown of Ares had finally found. It's true Wielder.

"I know you weren't trash," He said, hugging it tightly.

This was his Treasure.

The Crown of Ares was his treasure.

Both of them glowed together, and the light was so bright you couldn't see through it as a transformation took place.

At the same time, all over the world, the Masters wither on the side of Good or Haylin felt it.

And they were shocked.

Who was it?

Who was it that just forced their way into legendary Xiaolin Dragon, that nobody had seen since Grandmaster Dashi?

And scene!

Next chapter, the Xiaolin Temple is in an uproar over a person who has reached the stage and prays he's not on the side of Haylin, while the Haylin side begs that he's not on the side of good or they could easily sway him to join their team. Meanwhile, Jack who has no idea that he had become a feared existence, has a new and stronger body. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Beta:

Grammarly

I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Enjoy!

The whole Xiaolin Temple was woken up by the sound of Dojo screaming.

Scratch that, most of the Temple was up before then but Dojo screaming made sure everybody was awake.

Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo were confused when Dojo suddenly dashed into their room and hid underneath Clay ten-gallon hat.

"Dojo. Did a spider scare you again?" Kimiko said, half asleep.

"WORSE!" He said, "Somebody just forced their way to XIAOLIN DRAGON! PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU. PLEASE TELL ME THAT RAIMUNDO WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

They all looked at him.

"Sorry, still Xiaolin Shoku Warrior ever since, one month ago," Raimundo said.

"DAMN IT!" Dojo said, before hiding in the hat, hoping it would somehow save him and cause him to be overlooked.

Suddenly the emergency bell was rung.

All of them got out of bed.

#Xiaolin hall#

As everybody in the temple gathered, not a single Master was smiling not even Master Fung.

"Master Fung. What's going on?" Raimundo said.

"It's the end of the world, that's what!" Dojo said, still in Clay hat.

"Raimondo, please tell me, you have somehow stepped into Xiaolin Dragon while you were asleep?" Master Fung said.

He was begging him.

"That's what I said." Dojo said. "But no. Still Shoku Warrior"

They were all stunned.

Yesterday, a Shoku warrior was a massive deal, and Raimundo had proved it by defeating everybody on the Heylin side, all at once.

"Wait. Xiaolin Dragon?" Omi said, "You mean what Grand Master Dashi was when he defeated Wuya?" before saying. "Are you finally going to award me that title? Can I pick out my dashing robe?"

Everybody looked at him.

"J-Just a suggestion," He said, quietening down.

"Dojo, please explain to those who don't know powerful somebody is when they become a Xiaolin Warrior." Master Fung said, wondering if the Temple could be moved underground.

Dojo got out the scroll and put it in front of them. "The Xiaolin Dragon is the highest existence imaginable. The deeper you are in it, the more power you become. When you become one, you can do anything."

"Like create a puzzle box's, that entraps Wuya?" Kimiko said.

"That would easy," Dojo said, "The things I saw Grand Master Dashi do were crazy. He did not even need the Shen Gong Wu because he could do it all himself. Grand Master Dashi was the one who created the Shen Gong Wu when he became a Xiaolin Dragon. Each Shen Gong Wu is only a small fraction of his power."

They were all in awe.

"And the only one who can defeat a Xiaolin Dragon is another Xiaolin Dragon... but there hasn't been another Xiaolin Dragon since Dashi." Dojo said, "It's just so hard to become one. Not even Chase Young managed to step into that realm successfully. Countless Xiaolin Apprentices spent their whole lives but never did step into the realm of Xiaolin Dragon. There has been many Shoku Warriors over the years but only one Xiaolin Dragon. We believed because of Dashi that you can only get to that realm through training and a ton of luck."

"Until now," Master Fung said. "Someone has just forced their way through that realm, no doubt putting their life at risk. If that person is on the side of good than it's a cause for celebration because they can cure the world of evil once and for all."

"But if they are on the Heylin side?" Kimiko dared to ask.

Master Fung than looked at them all deadly serious and said.

"Then we pray. And we hide underground."

They all looked at each other.

#Chase Young Residence#

Chase flipped the table over in rage; nobody had seen him so mad.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO STEP INTO XIAOLIN DRAGON!" Chase growled, transforming into his true self, to think somebody would beat him to it.

It would be an even bigger blow if he found out the person who did it was that freakish bean.

"C-Chase...maybe it's not so bad?" Wuya said, "Just give me my powers back, and I'll go one on one."

"Wuya, have you forgotten that you lost to Dashi!?" Chase said, making her frown. "Do you see perpetual darkness in the sky? You are useless to me! The new Xiaolin Dragon can easily wipe evil off the earth, leaving only good! This will be a disaster for us!"

He might even return to the person he once was before he became the Prince of Darkness.

He shivered as he thought about the goodness he was once filled with.

"Maybe, the new Xiaolin Warrior is on the Heylin side?" Wuya said, trying to be optimistic. "Evil can rule the world once more, and the person will wipe the good from this world."

"As much as I love that image, I doubt it," Chase said.

"Why?" Wuya said.

"Apart from me and the freakish Bean, who do you know has the skills to step into Xiaolin Dragon?" Chase said, "That buffoon, Jack Spicer?"

Now both of them laughed.

Jack used his inventions to fight for him.

They would be surprised if he started learning Martial arts, this late in the game.

Jack Spicer wasn't even in the running.

Ch 3: Rebirth

Everybody at the Temple in California didn't know what to do when they heard the howls of a tortured soul before the whole building blew up.

And then there was nothing but silence.

Had the landowner been killed?

Then they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door and were stunned as the door was flung off its hinges and almost crushing a ground of teenagers.

The door skidded to a halt, and they all saw a figure wobble out.

When the figure was close enough for people to see who it was, they were stunned.

It was Master Jack Spicer.

However, his shirt, jeans and shoes were ripped because his body had gone through a growth spurt and the fabric could not keep up.

The hair that he died red to look evil had become real and less fake looking, it reached his hips, and his face was a lot more mature.

But what was the most noticeable thing about him was that the Crown of Ares was nowhere to be seen, but they could all feel a God-like aura radiating off him.

Jack strolled out; he was not used to this body, so he was tripping on his own two feet.

However, right now he was too tired to do anything.

All those all-nighters were the only thing that allowed him to keep going for so long.

But he had put his body through hell and back; it was time for it to rest and gets used to the changes.

He collapsed.

"MASTER!" Several people called out.

He drifted off to dreamland.

#A Week later#

Jack could feel it.

The Crown of Ares hadn't disappeared, it was right inside him, pulsing unbelievable power through his body and making him feel safe.

He woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room that looked like the one in the Xiaolin Temple, however, it was far too fancy to be one, of the Xiaolin monks' room.

"Master, you're awake!" said, a female apprentice who was bringing him tea like every day for the past week only to come back it in the night.

"What happened?" He said, and then he heard his voice.

The voice that reeked of a spoiled, whiny brat had become more profound.

Seductive even.

The girl blushed when she heard his voice and put the Tea down.

But she did not leave.

"E-Er? You can leave now" He said, thoroughly creeped out, he had no idea that he was good looking now.

She bowed her head and left, in disappointment.

Jack tried to get out until he found out, he was in a bathrobe, and he couldn't help but notice his hair was grown out and held by a clip.

"Of all the thing's to wake up in," He said.

He needed his clothes back.

Suddenly he was surprised when his usual 'Evil Boy Genius clothes' suddenly began materialising around his body.

But instead of shock, he felt like it didn't suit him anymore and was incredibly childish.

Both he and the crown agreed that they would strike out on their own and learn to have some self-respect for themselves.

"This outfit defiantly has to go," He said.

He started envisioning a red shirt that was like that was a quality only a prince would wear, a sleeveless jacket over it like that of an explorer, a multiple strap belt around his waist that was held together by the skull that he had on his old outfit and to finish it off, he envisioned dark skinning suit pants and flame like gold shoes.

His old clothes suddenly morphed into what he envisioned.

His new outfit reflected that his brain was his greatest assets, it was sleek and didn't come across as trying too hard.

He couldn't remember what he was thinking with the Dracula collar; he actually walked out with.

It seemed he had matured as well.

Now should he try to test out what he could do?

But then his brain realised, only a fool would paint a giant X on their back when they didn't know they could defend themselves against them.

He went to find the Mayor of the town.

A fat man who was apparently wearing a wig was surprised when Jack suddenly appeared before him.

Even Jack was surprised, but he didn't show it.

"M-Master Jack Spicer. I didn't know you were here" Said, the man.

"Is there a way to send out a message to the civilians?" He said.

"You can use my mike?" Said, the man practically handing it over to him.

For Jack, it was so easy to find out how it worked so he on the air in no time.

"Attention, all civilians" He spoke through the mike.

However, it only reached the town, not the temple.

He wanted it to reach further, and so it did.

"This is your Master Jack Spicer speaking," He said, but then he said. "No. Call me, Master Jabbawock from now on."

That weak and pathetic boy he used to be was dead.

"Don't worry; they're going to be a change in schedule." He said, "My first order of business Is that it is now mediatory for those are two years old and up must attend Martial classes in the morning."

And nobody was saying anything because the signal had been broadcasting for a week.

"When you're not in Martial class, you will construct four inventions of my design around the Town and Temple, exactly where I tell you to put them," He said, "The inventions will make sure, no machine or person on earth can track us unless we want to be seen."

Everybody looked at each other.

"Now then, once the inventions are complete, you will build a statue of me in every home which you will all bow down to, the first thing in the morning," He said, he wanted to have some fun. "Those who work in the Bank, print more money and don't tell the government about it. If somebody notices, bribe them. Not many people in this world can resist money. I will like to increase the value of the town by a million-fold."

But then he something happened.

Jack's eyes started glowing.

It was the Crown of Ares, now that it was hooked up to one of the most advanced minds' in the word, it picked up thing's it wouldn't be able to do, on its.

Like when a Shen Gong Wu suddenly revealed itself.

#Chase Young residence#

"I am sensing a new Sheng Gon Wu," Wuya said, even though she was now in a solid body the twitch was still there. "It's the Jewel Cameleon"

#Xiaolin Temple#

Everybody watched as Dojo twitched as he said. "The Jewel Cameleon, allows the user to take on the form of another person even down to their Chi."

#Where Jack Spicer is#

"Which means with that Wu. I can easily walk through the latest security in the Xiaolin Shen Gong Wu vault" Jack finished off, before snapping out of it.

So that's what it feels like to be Wuya.

But it was nowhere near as painful as it looked on the outside.

"M-Master Jabbawock, are you alright?" Said, the mayor.

"I'm fine. I'm just going out to say hello to some friends" He said before he began to shrink down and revert back to what could only be the old jack.

But he had no intention of being the same on the inside.

Than his Shen Gong Wu locator appeared in his head and he got a better idea.

"Tell the Student closest to that of a Master from the Temple to retrieve something for me," Jack said.

Old habits die hard.

Why should he retrieve something personally when he could send somebody else to do it for him?

Doing this would prove that he didn't think much of both sides enough to appear before them.

"And make sure, he talks about me like a god," Jack said.

"Yes, Master Jabbawock," Said, the man.

And scene!

Next chapter, everybody goes after the Sheng Gong Wu, and a new arrival gets everybody surprised and impressed. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Enjoy!

The Xiaolin Warrior sat on Dojo back as he flew through the sky.

"This is bad, you guys," Said, the dragon. "If somebody from the Haylin side gets that their hands on the Jewel Cameleon, we will need to relocate them all real fast. We don't have a Xiaolin Dragon to bump the security of the vault to make the Wu useless"

"We know, Dojo," Kimiko said, dressed in her 'Africa' outfit and spraying herself with anti-fly and Wasp spray"It would be super bad if somebody from the Haylin side got to the Wu. But we got a Shoku Warrior on our team, and Raimundo can easily kick everybody's butt."

"Yeah," Raimundo said.

"Raimundo, don't get cocky. You may be unstoppable now, but if a Xiaolin Dragon shows up, your goose is cooked" Clay said.

"That is correct," Omi said.

"We're here," Dojo said, and they all looked down as he began to fly lower.

The scene that was fast approaching was a forest of trees.

They flew down, and the Xiaolin warriors jumped off of Dojo and onto the ground, it was just like how they imagined in a jungle, in Africa to be.

Muddy and full of exotic animals that would like nothing more than snack on their bones.

"It's so hot," Omi said, fanning himself with his hand.

"I'm on it," Raimundo said, before saying. "Wind!"

Suddenly, they were all aware of a cooling wind following them.

"You're so useful now, Raimundo," Kimiko said, which got the teen depressed.

Then they all heard.

"Gross!" from a voice they all recognised as none other than Katnappe.

They rushed to a bush and peeked through it.

The costume wearing girl was holding a map and drenched in what looked like mud mixed with insects fused with it and to her right was none other than Tubbimura.

"Its Katnappe and Tubbimura. They must be after the Shen Gong Wu" Clay said.

"And if they are here, who knows who else," Dojo said, before hiding in Clay hat in fright.

What if Chase Young or Wuya was here?

But than Kimiko noticed something shining from above.

"Guys, look. That must be the Wu" She whispered making them all look at where she was looking.

On a high branch was something shinning not that far away from them.

Only a Wu shone like that.

"I'm on it. I'll take the Wu before anybody notices" Raimundo said, before using his Shoku Warrior stealth skills to pass both Villains and sneak his way up the tree without making a single sound.

Climbing up the tree allowed him to see more and more of the forest, he saw other villains as well.

It looked like everybody, but their Grandpa and Jack Spicer showed up, for a chance to help themselves to a vault full of all-powerful Wu.

However, it looked like his group was the only one to spot the Wu so far, which meant they had the advantage.

He hopped onto the branch and said, "Easy Pickings."

However, the moment he touched the Wu, it began to glow.

He was confused.

And then his opponent revealed themselves onto him.

Suddenly it came to existence, a blond hair teen who had the most badass uniform he had ever seen.

The teen wore a mask covering half his face but on his body was clothes that were the source of how he could move without being noticed or seen.

"Raimundo, Shoku Warrior of the Xiaolin Temple. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Said, the teen said, with a California accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Raimundo said, as the immense light that the Wu was given served as a guide to where they where.

"My name is Rain, and I am a servant to my Master, Jabbawock," Said, the teen. "He wants this Shen Gong Wu on his wall."

A new player had entered the fold.

"Master Jabbawock? Or whatever. I don't care what his name is; this Wu is mine" Raimundo said.

"Than I take it you accept my challenge," Said, Rain, before getting out a Wu the Xiaolin Warriors recognised as stolen.

The Golden Tiger Claws.

"I wagger the Golden Tiger Claws" Said, Rain.

"Typical, that Jack gave the Claws to the first person he threatens him," Raimundo said, before getting out his own personal Wu. "I wagger my Sword of the Storm."

"Raimundo. Are you crazy?" Dojo said, "You know how that Wu is linked to your status."

"I know what I'm doing, Dojo," Raimundo said. "I'm a Shoku Warrior remember? This guy doesn't feel like somebody I couldn't handle."

"Big talk," Rain said, before saying. "The game is to find the Cameleon. If you can find the Wu first, then you win."

"Fine by me," Raimundo said.

Then they both shouted.

"Let's GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The world began to change around them.

Ch 4: For the glory of Master Jabbawock

Everybody on the side of Good and Haylin suddenly found themselves lifted by the ground beneath them.

Underneath both Raimundo and Rain feet, the ground began to twist and turn, until it was so twisted that it looked like a tangled web of spider webs.

Suddenly the Shen Gon Wu came alive and disappeared to match the ground.

It blended in so well that neither of them could see it.

Both of them yelled.

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

Then they separated from each other.

"Does, anybody know who this guy is?" Wuya said, to her fellow Haylin buddies and the Xiaolin Warriors.

She got shrugs and shaken heads.

"He's a servant from somebody called Jabbawock," Omi said.

"Never heard of him," Wuya said.

Great a nobody.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" Raimundo yelled, and a tornado made from wind erupted out of the Wu.

Raimundo swung it around, and Rain dodged it.

However, Raimundo wasn't aiming for him.

Raimundo knows that the Wind would react when it hit a solid, and the location of the Wu was soon revealed to all of them when the wind clashed with it.

"The Wu is moving?" Raimundo said, seeing it move, before running to it.

Golden Tiger claws! Rain thought, before opening a void and jumping through it.

Then he reappeared, to trip Raimundo up but he did not succeed.

"Wait. Did Rain just use the Golden Tiger Claws without shoutings its name?" Kimiko said, baffled.

Everybody around her was baffled as well.

Dojo looked at the book he kept notes on the Sheng Gong Wu and put on Glasses before saying. "It's not written in here. Nobody has ever used Wu without shouting its name."

"So that means, it's a first?" Clay said, shocked like the rest of them.

But Raimundo suddenly found himself facing a teen that flung himself at him.

Raimundo went to block, but the moment his arms meant with Rain fist, he could feel his bones rattle.

Who is this guy? Raimundo thought.

From the punch alone, he knows that he couldn't take this guy lightly and began to seriously fight, but to everybody, surprise Rain could keep up.

If Raimundo threw a punch Rain would block, if Rain used his leg's, Raimundo would jump back.

Those who were watching were all stunned.

"Wait. That person is going one on one with Raimundo!" Dojo said, shocked and he wasn't the only one.

"How can that be?' Omi said, "Raimundo is a Shiku Warrior."

"Unless his opponent is a Shoku Warrior as well," Clay said.

The Haylin side was stunned, as they watched.

This teen was more powerful than their best fighters.

However, with a minute the experience with being in the Shiku realm began to show itself between the two.

Rain had been in the realm for over half a year.

Raimundo had been in the realm for two weeks.

Rain was the closest to become a Xiaolin dragon out of both of them.

"You're new to the realm. I can tell." Rain said, "Let me show you what the realm can do" before he said.

"Shoku Warrior: Elemental Eye"

Suddenly his head cracked open and out came a living eye, all the elements seemed to appear from out of nowhere and circle him.

He closed his two eyes and then opened them, both of them glowed with fantastic power.

He suddenly had a whole different feel to him, and Raimundo felt like he was being crushed with power.

Those watching were stunned.

"T-That looks similar to Grand Master's Dashi's eye," Dojo said, trembling. "It allowed him to be crazy in tune with the elements. And then three months later, Dashi became a Xiaolin Dragon, and it disappeared. The eye was the final step."

"And now, Raimundo is facing an opponent who has it," Chase Young said, the eye was what he needed to cross over. "Which means the boy's master must be at a level similar to him or he is the new Xiaolin Dragon."

What Chase Young revealed shocked them.

Suddenly this nobody who came from nowhere was that powerful and could be under the most powerful person in the entire world.

Suddenly the teen calling himself. Rain had become very interesting.

Raimundo hearing all of this tried not to let out a 'meep'.

How could he defeat somebody who was a step away from the Xiaolin Dragon?

Suddenly Rain cocked his head, and Raimundo was hit with all of the elements before he even realised it.

Raimundo was sent flying and his body collided with the ground structure.

"RAIMUNDO!" All of the Xiaolin Warriors cried out.

It was the first time; they had seen Raimundo under the name of Shiku Warrior get thrown like a rag doll.

Than Raimundo was suddenly imprisoned by all four elements.

Rain then used Raimundo's method and used wind to find the escaping Wu before using earth to grab hold of it; the Wu could only struggle as it was brought closer to him.

Raimundo could do nothing but watch as the victory was grasped into Rain hands.

Rain took the Wu and yelled.

"I dedicate this victory to my Master. Master Jabbawock!"

The Showdown recognised he had won.

Suddenly the world began to change to how it was supposed to be.

Raimundo was hunched over defeated while Rain held all three Shen Gong Wu, including the Sword, that he was another part of himself.

"RAIMUNDO!" The Xiaolin Warriors ran to their leader.

"I-I lost," Raimundo said, he couldn't believe it.

One moment he was on top of the world and the next, he had lost the Shen Gon Wu and his most precious Wu.

Suddenly they all heard.

"The Sword is nice. My master will be happy with the addition" Rain said, drawing attention to him.

Suddenly Wuya appeared beside him, like the snake she was.

"Rain...was it?" Said, the woman, batting her eyes. "Your Master wouldn't happen to have a job opening, or he's a tiny bit evil?"

Rain said nothing as he swiped the claws right at her and jumped into the void that opened up in her body.

The sheer disrespect, was something Wuya was not used to, and it left her stunned.

#California#

He appeared in the new house that his master had built while he was away.

Jabbawock was lying down and being fed grapes.

He was aware when the teen appeared in front of him.

He merely looked to see the three Wu in the teen's arms, Rain got down his knees and presented him the Wu.

Jabbawock was honestly a bit stunned to see Raimundo Sword of the Storm in the collection.

"Place them on my trophy wall," He said as if the dream of having Shen Gong Wu was nothing to him now.

"Yes, Master," Said, the teen.

The teen got up and turned around before walking to the other wall, there were hooks, and he began to place the Wu onto those hooks.

Now, he had 5 Sheng Gong Wu.

Of course, he would never put the Crown of Ares on a hook; it was his most precious Wu.

Now to build up the name Jabbawock, he wanted to be more than a person who had somebody powerful under him.

His mind was priceless; it was time to show the world what his village could do.

And scene!

Next chapter, A feed is broadcasted to all the worlds leaders, and the leaders are shocked by the technology they are given, of course for a limited time. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Enjoy!

"I can't believe, I lost my Wu" Raimundo said, sitting down on a box.

Master Fu was highly disturbed with what he learnt about how Raimundo lost his most valued Wu to an unknown person.

"Cheer up, Raimundo" Omi said, "I'm sure if we ask this 'Master Jabbawock' guy, very nicely. He will give it back"

They all looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Omi, if only I was that optimistic" Clay said.

"But we can't exactly rule that out either" Dojo said, coming out from Clay hat. "This 'Master Jabbawock' guy, hasn't declared himself to be on the side of good or the Haylin side. He just wanted a Wu to hang on a wall and Raimundo just so happened to bet his Wu in the showdown. There was no attempts on the Sheng Go Wu vault from this guy. Perhaps, we can just ask for the sword back?"

"I don't know. He does have an underling stronger than Raimundo here" Kimmiko said, "And who wants to put a Wu on display other than evil guys?"

Good point.

"But what does it matter if we can't even find this guy" Raimundo said, reminding all of them. "My opponent Rain, just took the Wu and left with the Golden Tiger Claws"

"Wait. A minute" Clay said, putting something together. "Didn't Jack Spicer have those claws and now it's in this 'Master Jabbwock' hands? We haven't seen Jack Spicer in a while"

"Which mean's..." Kimiko said. "Jack Spicer might be the key to leading us to where this Jabbwock guy is."

At last something to go on, however, the Halin side had also figured this out but their intentions were the furthest thing from good.

#Chase Young place#

"With that Power at this 'Jabbawock' character disposal, he could easily plunge the world into darkness" Chase Young said. "The key to finding him is that buffoon Jack Spicer of all people. He will eventually turn up"

Yes eventually.

#California#

"Master, the video messages are on their way to their designed locations" said, the Mayor of the town, on his knee with his head lowered.

Jack Spicer who was now calling himself Jabbawock sat on the throne that the town people had made for him, from all their valuable possessions and in front of him was a gorgeous view of the whole town including the mountain tops of the Temple.

Everybody was doing just as he told them to do.

"Good" He said, in his new deep voice. "My town has many things to offer the world. It's about time, it was seen that way"

Ch 5: Jabbawock reveal to the world.

"Mister President. Your morning tea" Said, the secretary of the United States.

"Thank you, Barbra" Said, Donald PI.

However, the moment she put the tea on the table, she transformed into a robot before his very eyes.

"What the!?" He said, alarmed.

"No, need to be alarmed, Mr president" Suddenly came a voice from the bot.

Donald PI immediately pressed his 'alert' button under his desk.

But nobody in their suits came in.

"If you're wondering where your man are. They are taking a little nap" Said, the voice, before the robot opened up and out came a holographic screen that floated to the man's desk much to the man's shock.

The man looked down to find a person in a hood.

"What you are looking at is my own invention. A bot that can disguise itself as anyone" Said, the hooded figure.

Than before his eyes, the bot transformed to look just like him.

"This bot has a lot of potential to go undercover in enemy territory" Said, the voice. "It isn't ordered to hurt you, instead I am giving you this bot" much to the man surprise. "For me and my town, making this bot is nothing and I wish to offer my service's to the United States"

Of course, Donaldo didn't know the other world leaders were getting similar messages as well.

"This bot is set to expire in 5 days, after that, it would no longer be useful" Said, the person in the hood. "And if you are happy with the result at the end of the trail period, you will be giving a contact phone number and we can discuss further business."

Than the message ended.

The holographic screen disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place and Donaldo blinked to find himself now alone with a Robot that would do anything he asked for.

Of course, once his security had woken up, he called the secret service and the group of robotic experts to drag it away and preform test on it.

#5 days later in the FBI#

President Donaldo PI walked to the glass and stared at the robot looking entirely human surrounded by robotics' geniuses'.

"So what have you got for me? Have you managed to crack it open?" The President said, to his top Robotic expert.

"M-Mister President" Said, the man beside him. "Where did you get the robot it's simply amazing"

The President was surprised.

"When it arrived here, it kept copying us." said, the man. "It would duplicate us in every way, without a slightest movement being off. If it didn't change, we wouldn't have known it was a robot and it would have easily replaced one of us, and we wouldn't have known"

"So, it's very good for infiltration, than?" Said, the President.

"You can not have a more perfect agent for infiltration" Said, the man, stunning the president. "We tried to open the machine up. But we couldn't. We couldn't find a crack or dent in the skin. Everything we used left the robot unscratched and unfazed"

"What?" Said, the president.

"We even tried tearing it apart with very powerful magnates" Said, the man. "But it didn't even flinch. If its sent into an enemy country, even if it is found out, guns and knifes wouldn't be able to kill it unlike a flesh and blood agent"

The President looked at the robot who had been obedient even to now.

"So, if you can't open it up. How do you know what it's made off?" Said, the president.

"We can scan it's body" Said, the man. "We found that it was made from extremely high-level material and the attention to detail is truly incredible. Whoever made this Robot, must have spent countless hours just building and repairing high level robots for years. This is way more advanced than the Robots we current have. In fact, if I were to meet the person who created this robot, I would do anything just for that person to give me pointers"

The head of the Robotic team was extremely impressed by the robot.

"Perhaps, we can use it in an infiltration mission" The president said, before suddenly the robot spoke.

"The time is up" said, the robot, in the voice of one of the robotics people and before their very eyes the robot began to decay and turn into useless ash.

However, in the middle of that ash was a blue regular phone that shone.

Everybody stared at it, even the president and the head of the Robotics lab could see it.

One of the team went to pick it up, only to get a very nasty shock making the man leap back.

"This phone is only for the President of the United States" Said the phone in a voice, the President would recognise as the hooded figure.

Somebody else went to pick it up only to get the exact same result and the exact same message.

"It look's like only you can pick it up sir" Said, the head.

The president looked cautious before walking away and walking down the steps, the guards saluted him before he want inside.

He walked past the team of America's finest Robotic experts and bravely touched the phone.

He received no shock.

He took it and a different message appeared.

"So how did you like your free trail?" said, the voice of that hooded person. "Now it's time for you to decide if you want to do business with me and my Village. All I ask is for a little bit of respect and Diplomatic Immunity"

And the president was about to say how insane that was, but than a holographic screen came out of the phone and grow large enough for all those to see, right in front of him.

The Robotics team were shocked when they saw what was written in front of him.

In house AI system- 1 million

Infiltration bot- 20, 000 dollars

Nano body suit- 15, 000 dollars

House on the go- 500,000 dollars.

So much more.

It was a giant, advanced digital catalogue.

"In front of you, you will see a digital catalogue. To order, you must say 'Link to bank account' and speak what bank account you wish to connect it to." said, the voice. "After that, you only need to say what you want and how many you wish. If you are not interested in what me and my village has to offer. This catalogue and phone will disappear in an hour so make your choice quickly"

And the President, thought he really shouldn't, he didn't even know if this guy had other intentions.

But than he thought about what he heard and seen, than he looked at the catalogue.

A lot of these thing's would help the United States.

#California#

"Master, the order's are coming in" Said, the mayor. "Especially, the one from the president of the United States"

"That's great" Jabberwock said, he was willing to bet those who came to him for inventions were thinking he was going to be their secret weapon when in reality he was profiting off of all of them.

Once the order's were filled out, they would become dependent on his inventions and he would have diplomatic immunity everywhere.

"Make sure, the worker get the order's prepared" He said.

"Yes, Master" Said, the man.

"You, may go" He said.

The man got up from his knees and walked away.

Jabbawock got off his thrown and walked to the room near him, the town's most prettiest women were waiting to strip him naked and put him in a fine bathrobe.

"Leave" He said, they bowed to him before leaving.

He was living the dream, his life was so much better than allowing himself to be used so that somebody evil could like him.

Now he scoffed at the thought of Chase Young.

Than his person kitchen staff came in and began to serve him his food.

Food, he wouldn't have been able to afford unless he stole because he had been that sucked dry.

However this was where he dropped off.

Once he finished his food and watched the prettiest girls dance for him, he addressed his Village and issued a single command to all of them.

He than used a plane to get half way around the world before shifted into the form, that caused him much shame and anger.

Jack Spicer.

He took out his jetpack and flew the rest of the way back.

This time he was no Buffon.

He was a dragon in sheep's clothing.

And scene!


End file.
